Tate Dooley
Terrence (Tate) Dooley freelance meister. He has been in Death City around three and has had a total of four different weapon partners before he decided to go solo. Heidi Schafer, Triniti Crawford, Jack Patra and Amelia Marshal were his four partners. Tate is a proficient swordsman and usually wields his bastard sword, being able to use it with one or both hands. Appearance Tate is rather tall as he stands around 6'4". He has a very strong and muscular build that he gained from coming to the academy, due to the extensive training he did since the first leave of his original partner, Heidi. His dirty blonde hair is around short to medium length and is often quite messy. His eyes have a very relaxed look to them and are a piercing deep blue. When he smiles, his bottom left incisor is missing. He originally got it knocked out in a spar, then replaced it. After that he had the fake one knocked out again on a mission and never bothered to replace it agaim. Tate usually wears tee shirts or graphic tee shirts with his trademark orange and grey striped zip-up hoodie. He almost always wears jeans that are damaged in some way shape or form. In the summer, he usually wears douchey baggy bro tanks and cargo shorts. Can confirm that he usually looks like a stoner. 'Soul Appearance' Tate's soul is about the size of a large grapefruit. The color is a deep blue that seems darker and more solid on the outside, but is a deep yet soft blue at the center. There is also a small spot that shows a hue of orange in the middle. His soul type is Determined. Bio/Backstory Tate was born and raised in the suburbs of Minneapolis, Minnesota. He was born on March 25th, 1994 to Randall and Janelle Dooley. Randall was a meister, but never trained at the academy. Instead, he joined an underground MMA club and soon met Janelle, a two-handed Scottish broadsword. Eventually the two became very skilled together and even planned to move to the DWMA, though they never actually went through with their ambition, and ended up falling in love and getting married instead. One week before their wedding, Janelle had found out that she was pregnant. Nine months and numerous arguments later, Janelle gave birth to Tate, naming him Terrence Jaredd after Randall's grandfather. (The nickname Tate was given to him by his mother who had a thing for nicknames, much like Tate does now.) After Tate's birth, Randall became more and more stressed and resorted to alcohol to cope with his emotional issues. A couple years after Tate was born, Janelle and Randall had another unplanned pregnancy. Tate's little brother brother was born, Janelle naming him William Jaysin, after her own grandfather who had recently passed away due to old age. (Janelle gave William the shorter name of Billy not long after he was born.) Tate and Billy never really got along growing up, though they did have one thing in common, and that was disliking their alcoholic and verbally abusive father. In the year 2007, Janelle and Randall had gotten into an argument that was so intense, it lead to Janelle taking Billy in her car and her driving off to Shakopee to her mother's house. Unfortunately, Janelle was in the way of a drunk traveller from Wales who was driving on the opposite side of the road, thinking he was in the U.K. Luckily, since Billy was in the back seat because the passenger's side seat belt was missing, he left the crash with only minor injuries. Janelle, however, wasn't so lucky, and suffered severe brain trauma. They were both rushed to the E.R and Billy was able to leave the next day with a cast on his arm, but Janelle was required to stay in the hospital. Days had gone by and Janelle showed absolutely no signs of recovery. She had ended up dying later that week over night. After the death of his wife, Randall's drinking problem had spiralled out of control. He became more violent when drinking and took out his anger on both of his sons. Six years had passed and Randall still hadn't gotten any better with his behavior. Billy had finally been pushed to the limit when Randall had gotten in a fight him and gave him a black eye and bloody nose. He packed his bag and threw them in the back of his Chevrolet S10 and headed for the DWMA, the place where his father always dreamed of going to but never succeeded. As Tate was left to deal with his father, he began hanging out with a group of college kids from the University of Minnesota and began using drugs. He had even witnessed one of his friends rub crystal meth in his eye and jump into a pool with only his left sock on. Luckily, he never got to that point...Shortly after his brother ran away, Tate became fed up with his father himself, and after having college application after college application declined, he decided to go to the DWMA as well, knowing that he could have the potential to be a great meister with his soul perception ability. Tate ended up finding Billy at the DWMA and they both decided to put their differences aside and study together to become greater than their father. Their newfound friendship didn't last long though, soon after Tate moved in, Billy went on a mission with his partner, Amser Barclay, and never returned...This sent Tate into a small pit of depression and he began using drugs and alcohol once again, but not to a point where it became an out of control problem. Ever since then, Tate has had the help and guidance of his new friends that he has made at the academy and is happier than he has ever been in Minnesota. Stats and all That Good Stuff 'Soul Type Abilities' *Unshakable 'Soul Resonace Type' *Perception 'School Soul Count' 17 'Skills' *Melee weapons +9 *Unarmed combat +14 *Courage *Concentration *Bluff *Treat Injury 'Talents' *Soul Perception **lvl 1 up to 25 ft *Abidextrious **Can write, play instruments, wield, and do other things with his left hand *Sixth Sense **The GM can secretly test Perception. If passed, Tate gets a free reaction action *Soul Force **When making an unarmed physical attack, Tate may spend 2 soul points to make his attack deal 1d4 + his wavelength bonus in damage to the enemy's HP directly 'Current Insanity Points' 51 Trivia *Tate has a Black Blood infection that he had gotten on a group mission with the other students who have made contracts with Ezekiel. *Tate has abnormally flat feet which are an extremely dominant trait in his mother's side of his family. So when/if he ever has children, their feet will be flat as a duck's. *Tate has a short scar on his stomach right below his belly button from the time he was shanked by a demon that looked like his father. This was on the same mission from when he contracted his Black Blood demon AIDS *Tate is surprisingly musically gifted and has the potential to easily learn a variety of instruments. He has been playing the violin for 15 years and has recently picked up on the bass guitar. *Giriko is actually Tate's great great great great great great great great grandfather in the form of Tate's father, Randall. So Giriko's body is Tate's daddy and the rest of him is his granddaddy...